Bleeding Together
by ForeverAStarkid
Summary: Vriska and Tavros are left alone and she takes the opportunity to try something she's been thinking about for a while. Rated M for knifeplay/bloodplay


Vriska stared hungrily at Tavros from where she sat at her computer. The room was empty because Karkat had forced the others to go to some stupid meeting that he had now decided should be a regular thing. He had told them to stay here to 'keep watch', which was extremely stupid considering their entire race had been destroyed. That's why they were even there in the first place. But for now they were alone, and they would be for a while, and Vriska was not about to let this opportunity go to waste.

"You know what you need, Tavros? Some REAL confidence," Vriska said, smiling mischievously as she turned the knife in her hand under the table.

"Vriska-" he began before being interrupted.

"Kiss me," she told him. His eyes widened and he didn't move. "Come on, just do it!" She waited a few seconds, then groaned. "Dammit, Tavros! If you want to know what real confidence is, just kiss me!"

Tavros stood up, hesitantly walking over to her. Vriska rolled her eyes at his incompetence before grabbing him and pulling him so his face was centimeters away from hers. He closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. Vriska pulled away after a few seconds, smiling, satisfied.

"How do you feel about seeing blood, Tavros?" She asked, her hand gripping the handle of the knife tightly out of sight behind her chair.

"Uh, I guess it doesn't really matter to me. After all we've been through, I'm kind of used to it I guess," He replied, looking at her curiously.

"Then let's try something," She said, taking the knife out from behind her. His eyes widened with surprise and curiosity. She propped her leg up in front of her, taking the knife and tracing a thin line around it, creating a small, swirling pattern. It was a shallow cut, but blood still welled up, blue drops sliding slowly down her leg. She took her finger and wiped some onto it. She drew Tavros closer, smearing it into his hand. He stared at it in fascination. She took the knife again and made another cut, this time deeper and longer. She wiped her hand across the blood that was beginning to flow out of it, getting a very small puddle, and let it drip onto his hand.

"Vriska...," Tavros said, sounding both slightly concerned and very euphoric. Vriska smiled menacingly. This was going better than she had expected. She leaned forward and pulled up his sleeve. He looked nervous about what he knew she was going to do, but he didn't move away or tell her no. She moved very lightly, not wanting to hurt him, at least not the first time. She worked slowly and quietly, moving away so he could look at her handiwork. It was the symbol on her shirt, an M with an arrow curling off the end. There's wasn't much blood, but he stared intently at it as it rolled down to his elbow where Vriska caught it in her hand.  
"Can you do that again?" he asked her, and by the look in his eyes, she could tell that he wanted more than shallow cuts.

"Hold out your arm," Vriska replied and he quickly complied. She pressed the knife in a little deeper than before, and he obviously enjoyed it. She etched a small circle, with 8 swirls that curled to the right coming out of it. Tavros put his hand over it, and when he took his hand away he just stared at the blood with that same look of interest and euphoria.

Vriska held out her own arm and cut a small but deep figure eight on her forearm. She held it out over his hand and let her blood mix with his. He took more blood from her arm and cupped both his hands together, watching as the two colors splashed against each other, the pigments making a muddy color. Soon both their wounds stopped bleeding and they both just looked at the blood in Tavros's hands. It felt like a new bond had formed between them through this.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his, and he responded by placing his hand behind her head and pulling her closer, slowly sliding his lips across hers. She bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Her tongue dipped out to taste it, and their tongues brushed against each other as he did the same. He ground his teeth against her top lip, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make her groan into his mouth. Her breath felt hot on his mouth and his heart started beating faster.

Vriska bit down on the same spot she had before, causing more blood to leak into both their mouths. Tavros let out a sound somewhere between moan and a growl, which was encouragement enough for her to shove her tongue into his mouth and start fighting with his.

"THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT, DUMBASS," Karkat yelled to someone from outside the room. Vriska shoved Tavros away, grabbed the knife, and hurried back into her chair. She concealed the knife behind her computer and Tavros practically jumped into his seat, trying to clean the blood off of his arm so that it wasn't visible.

"Dammit, Karkat, such a fucking cockblock. And just when I was getting somewhere," Vriska muttered to herself as he walked inside.

"What the fuck where you two doing?!" He asked, immediately noticing the blood.

"It's none of your fucking business you narcissistic asshole!" She replied angrily, not looking at him. She rolled her eyes as he groaned, probably trying to think of some shitty comeback.

The others trailed in behind him, and she could feel their eyes on her and Tavros, but none of them said anything, not caring and just going to sit at their computers. Vriska slipped the knife up the leg of her pants when no one was looking in her direction and got up to leave. She stood in the hallway and waited, and a couple minutes later Tavros joined her. They ran off to find a secluded area, to finish what they had started, both smirking as they went. 


End file.
